


that highschool au no one asked for

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Shameless (US), Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Violence, Pastel Dan, Smoking, Soccer, Teen Pregnancy, a little bit, groupchat au, just casual high school things, perverts, will add on as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically a lot of gay friends and the two straight friends in highschool with sappy shit and angst.[story better than description; lowercase intended]





	1. preview

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i had this great idea of a hs au and i decided to go with it (maybe ill actually update this one)

_prev._

 

_“hey, dan!” phil called from the end of the hallway. dan tensed up and started walking faster down the hallway. “dan, please, listen to me!” phil called again in the empty hallways. dan tried to blink back tears he had in his eyes as he stopped and turned around. phil jogged up to him and stared right into dan’s eyes._

 

_“so, um, look-” phil was cut out off by dan practically jumping onto phil, wrapping his arms around phil’s neck. “just, shut up before i change my mind and not forgive you.” dan mumbled and he could practically see the smile grow on phil’s face. he wrapped his arms around dan’s waist and they stood in the middle of the empty hallway, being such sappy teenagers._

 

_“hey, uh, phil? we gotta go th- oh, i see you two are back together again.” ian says from the end of the hallway, holding a sandwich in his hand. dan chuckles as he lets go of phil and phil keeps his hands on dan’s waist._

  
_“you two like touching more than tyler and josh.” ian said to himself, starting to walk away, but it echoed and both dan and phil heard it. they burst out into laughter, taking each other’s hand and running down the hallway to follow ian._


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit ::idk if it sent out an update alert thing, but i changed some characters and a tiny bit of story so yeah, working on the second chapter

“joshy boo! wait up for me! you know i don’t run!” dan yelled from behind josh as josh started running, just to be mean to dan. “joshua, you’re so mean!” dan called out and josh laughed turning around to see dan try to run with his backpack on.

 

he finally caught up and slapped josh on the arm. “ow!” josh yelped, rubbing his arm. “that’s what you get, you mushroom.” dan said, trying to be intimidating. josh chuckled and set his arm on the shorter boy’s shoulder. “you know, for a guy who dresses up in pastel colors and wears flower crowns, you’re not so sweet.” josh teased and dan rolled his eyes, nudging josh’s arm off him. “i’m also not an armrest.” dan sighed, taking out his phone.

  


the gays and two straights groupchat-

kimi - who changed the name?

jacob - lmao  its amazing

gabe - i think it was josh

josh - i think it was gabe

dan - does it really matter its factual

phil - is factual even a word?

tyler - what is this groupchat

ian - factual is a word  phil

mickey - stop being  a nerd

\- 11:52 PM, September 5th-

dan - where everyone at?

kimi - by a trash can

gabe -  ur so basic omg

kimi -  drink bleach

ian - i do not condone of this

tyler - omg just meet at the garden thingy with the plaques

jacob - me and mickey have a plaque

mickey - wow ur cool

josh -  everyones so mean to each other omg

phil - i really  need new friends

dan - just go to the place

-8:17 am, september 6th-

 

dan laughed at what idiots of friends he has as him and josh walked together to the mini garden with plaques of the families who paid. kimi noticed him first and ran to the gate to meet the two boys. “joshy!  danny! look, i left the house for once!” kimi yelled and josh rolled his eyes. kimi was dan’s younger sister. she was in sophomore year, while dan was in his junior year. they were siblings who actually got along and went everywhere together. well, except today. kimi’s friend, jenna, had a sleepover the night before to honor the last day of summer break before school started.  Except, she wasn’t very social and basically just talked the whole time in the group chat.

“that’s great, kimi! but, you kinda had to because we had school.” josh chuckled as he went and gave her a hug, pinching her side. she jumped away and glared at him and he laughed. she went and hugged dan, tightly. “idgit.” she mumbled into his shoulders. “ass butt.” he said back and they let go of each other.

“is everyone here?” dan asked and kimi shrugged. “i think so. i don’t really pay attention. but your boyfriends are here so go, like, make out or something, i don’t know.” kimi shrugged and josh rolled his eyes. “acting like you don’t make out with jacob every chance you get.” josh teased and kimi stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. she giggled and turned around, leading the two boys to the garden.

“dan!” was all dan heard before almost being tackled to the ground. phil. phil had been gone basically the whole summer break, except the first week, but dan only got to spend one day with him since his family was having ‘the annual howell- dun camping trip’. (his and josh’s families were very close friends.) phil would usually come on these trips, except his family went through different states in the us instead all summer, so they never got to hang out. phil had landed literally on sunday and he had to do school shopping the rest of monday.

phil had his arms securely around dan’s neck and dan put his arms around phil's waist. dan tucked his head into the taller boy’s neck, just enjoying his presence. he breathed in phil’s familiar smell of cologne and candy (which somehow, phil made the smell work) and the rest of their friends watched in awe. “i missed you.” dan mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to phil’s neck. “i missed you, too.” phil said back. they released from their hug and phil gave dan a quick kiss. dan smiled up at him, his cheeks a rosy color and his flower crown crooked on his head. with the morning sun shining on dan and they way he looked so pure, phil thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

“that was really beautiful, you two. i recorded everything. you’re welcome. you could show it at your wedding and to your kids, it’ll be great.” gabriel blurted out, basically ruining the moment. dan rolled his eyes and phil laughed, cheeks turning a bit red. “they’re too young for kids, gabe. maybe a nephew or niece..” ian added in, trying to be the reasonable one of the group.

“yeah, well, with those short shorts kimi’s wearing, they’ll for sure get a niece or nephew anytime soon.” gabriel said nonchalantly and kimi’s jaw dropped. dan and phil guffawed and josh burst out into laughter, while gabe stood there smirking and kimi crossed her arms and pouted, cheeks turning red.

“ian was talking about phil’s brother, gabriel.” kimi retorted, flicking gabe on the forehead. he swatted her hand away. she stepped away from him  and there was an awkward silence for a bit. not the whole group was there- jacob, mickey, and tyler weren’t there yet. it was reasonable for jacob and mickey to be late, seeing as jacob took a very long time in the shower and mickey took too much time getting ready. but for tyler? that was unusual. he was almost as early as ian and ian really liked school.

-

“you’re such a nerd, ian. you’re always on time. you could get at least  get one tardy.” mickey said, nudging ian on the shoulder. ian sighed and shrugged.

“yeah, ian. you could skip school, even. we could, like, go to a club.” gabe suggested and ian rolled his eyes.

“are clubs even open during school?’ phil asked and dan face palmed. “does it matter?” dan answered and phil stuck his tongue out at him.

“i need new friends.” kimi mumbled and jacob laughed.

-

as if on cue, tyler came running to the group of friends, hair unkempt and button- up shirt half undone. he clung onto josh’s arm, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. he was panting and josh gave him a confused look. “um, ty, you okay?” he asked and tyler shook his head.

“m-my dad. he read our, oh god, our texts while i was asleep. he was about to slap me with a pan, even with the eggs still on them. i-i bolted the hell out of there. water?” tyler explained and dan quickly got his water bottle out from his backpack. he handed it to tyler and tyler mumbled a ‘thank you’, before basically chugging the whole water bottle.

“i got to do nothing this morning. i didn’t brush my teeth, these clothes are from last night, and i didn’t even get to eat the eggs. hell, i barely put my shoes on.” tyler’s dad was very homophobic. usually, tyler’s mom was out the house and his dad lived 2 hours away. his mom was out on a business trip, so his dad stayed over at the house. he didn’t know tyler had a boyfriend. he barely even knew much about tyler overall. tyler’s mom accepted him and was tyler’s best friend (besides all his other friends) and was probably the coolest mom ever.

“what about maddie, zack, and jay?”  gabriel asked and tyler’s eyes widened. “shit. maddie left when i did because i dragged her with me, zack was probably hung over at a friends house… and jay! oh god, dad’s pissed, he’s gonna like lash out! i gotta go get him.” tyler let go of josh’s arm and turned around and ended up colliding into mickey.  “woah, ty! watch where the fuck youre going! you okay?” mickey asked and tyler shook his head. “no,  my dad’s being a douchewad. anyways, i gotta go.” tyler replied quickly, moving past mickey to then bump into jacob.

“god, you guys are so bulky.” tyler said to himself and jacob laughed. “you can’t go out now, they closed the gates. me and mickey barely slipped through. see, they’re opening the doors now.” jacob pointed to the two main doors of richard s. galeley high school. tyler sighed and dan frowned, feeling bad for one of his best friends.

・・・

class was boring as usual. not all of them had the same schedule as each other, only homeroom. they each had three periods before lunch break, which they had together. nothing really happens in class, unless a student has a meltdown about life and what’s even the point (which surprisingly wasn’t always dan, but it was most of the time).

“phil, do you want my sandwich?” josh asked and phil shook his head and tyler gave josh a weird look. “what?” josh asked once more and tyler pursed his lips.

“that’s the third week in the row of not eating your lunch. Whats going on?” tyler asked, very concerned. josh bit his lip and looked away, avoiding eye contact with his friends. phil’s eyes widened and he crossed his arms.

“you’re not eating, joshua?” phil asked, shock clearly evident. kimi, gabe, dan, ian, jacob, and mickey, were all sitting together, having their own miny conversations, but now they focused in. “you don’t need to be anorexic, josh. you’re just squishy and squishy people are good, like kimi.” gabe said and kimi slapped him on the arm. “that doesn’t help gabriel.”

“its not that, its uh...yeah, no its that.” josh muttered and tyler frowned, taking josh’s hand. “you’re great josh. you dont need to change anything. its just muscle. and it makes you look hot. so, eat the sandwich and we could all be squishes together.” tyler said and josh squeezed his hand, giving him a big smile. “we’re such great friends. let’s go holding hands into the fucking sunset and sing happy songs.”

“shut up mickey.”

-

now, this group of friends were pretty well known for being procrastinators, especially jacob. so it wasnt a surprise when after being in class for an hour and a half, mostly the whole group of friends got a detention. the reason? the groupchat.

  


the gays and two straights groupchat-

jacob - hey ian?

jacob - iannnnnnn

jacob - ian gallagher

kimi - tf u want jacob stop blowing up my phone

jacob -ur not ian gtfo

kimp - oi

dan -i have a project due tomorrow can u two flirt later

gabe - shush dan this is entertaining

jacob - mickey get ur bf arent u guys in the same class rn

mickey - aye thats my name and idk where he is i think i lost him

jacob - wdym u lost him its a classroom

mickey - he like teleports or smthin

mickey - wait i found him ill tell him

jacob - k

phil -...

josh - hows everyones day

kimi - when tf did u get here joshie

josh - idk a time

kimi - haha

kimi - oh btw my day is good

josh - omg

tyler - hi joshie

josh -hi ty ty

tyler - hows ur day going josh

josh - swell hbu tyler

tyler - lmao i hate math

mickey - i ca relate

ian - ***can

jacob - ian THANK GOD FINALLY

ian - what do u need jacob

jacob - dont call me that

jacob - oh i need help with this question:

jacob -  the 4th and 7th terms of a geometric sequence are ⅛ and 1/64 respectively. find the 9th term.

kimi - que?

jacob - EXACTLY  

ian - oh gosh jacob

jacob - can u give me the answer it has to be lenghty cuz mr. alvartes needs a lenghty example for full credit smhhhh

phil - me

gabe - wait i need the answer for that too cmon ian

ian - i need to figure it out wait

mickey - look at my smart little ian

josh - ew cooties

ian -a4=a1 r 4-1= a1 r3= ⅛     a7=a1 r7-1=a1 r6= 1/64 then: a7/a4=a1 r6/a1 r3=(1/64) / (⅛)= ⅛    hence r=½ the 9th term: a9=a1 r9-1=a1  r8= a1 r6 x r2= a7 (½)2= (1/64)(¼)=1/256

gabe - wow ian

dan- im shaken

jacob - thanks ian u da bomb i approve of u dating mickey

mickey - it aint ur decision

ian -proper grammar mickey

-1:42 pm, september 6th-

  
  


“mr. winchester, what do you think you’re doing?”mr. alvartes blurted out of no where and jacob jumped in his seat. he turned off his phone and quickly put it in his pocket and sat up straight. “i’m doing math, sir. that is the class were in.” jacob answered and mr. alvartes glared at him. “where’s the phone?”

jacob’s eyes widened. crap. “i didn’t have my phone out, sir. i was just thinking how to do the problem.” jacob lied and mr. alvartes rolled his eyes. he pulled out a sticky note pad from his pocket and took jacob’s pencil. “write every single name you were texting.” mr. alvartes ordered and jacob’s mouth fell slightly open.

“b-but i wasn’t texting, sir. it may have-” but jacob was cut off by mr. alvartes booming voice. “jacob winchester! you write down the names or each one of you gets detention for 2 weeks! do you understand?” mr. alvartes yelled and all eyes went over to them, gabe glaring intensely at mr. alvartes. jacob hated yelling. everyone knew that. jacob slumpped down in his seat and nodded, avoiding eye contact with everybody. “yes sir.” he mumbled, taking his pencil from mr. alvartes. “last names too.” mr. alvartes added and jacob rolled his eyes.

 

kimi howell

jacob winchester

 

He had only written two names down when there was already a problem. “um, mr. alvartes? i was, uh, texting with ian and gabe, but their parents will get really freaked if they get detention so-” mr. alvartes stopped him again. “well, maybe you should’ve been doing your work instead of texting. my, you’re still on the first problem? goodness, mr. winchester you know better.” jacob blocked him out as he continued writing names

 

kimberly howell

jacob winchester

gabriel novak

joshua dun

daniel howell

philip lester

tyler joseph

ian gallagher

mickey milkovich

 

“i did it.” jacob mumbled and mr. alvartes gave him a sour smile. “thank you, mr. winchester. make sure all...nine of you meet me after school. we’ll have so much fun together.” mr. alvartes smirked, taking the sticky notes and walking away.

  


the gays and two straights groupchat

gabe - gosh jacob u got caught

gabe - and u ratted me out

jacob - well im so sorry gabe if ian had answered faster maybe this wouldnt have happened

mickey - hey dont be pointing fingers u shouldve been paying attention its not ians fault

ian - i agree with mickey, jacob. and gabriel he had no choice at least we dont have detention

jacob - ….

mickey - jacob…

kimi - we hAVE DETENTION NOW

kimi - ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

jacob - oops?

gabe - i had something planned this afternoon

ian - does it go on record

tyler - wait que we have detention

tyler - im in enough shit with my dad now

dan - oh god kimi dads gonna like pound us to the ground once he gets that call

kimi - stupid phones kys

phil - violent

kimi - we have detention

josh - guys i just got yelled at bcuz u guys wont shut up  jesus

mickey - we’re all so nice to each other wow.

jacob - shut up

mickey - drink bleach

dan - i do not condone

ian - hey thats my line

gabe - you spend too much time with kimi bleach is her thing

kimi - yea  
josh - u all need rehab

phil - lmao

tyler - im gonna block u all one day i swear

josh - unfriend us on facebook?

tyler - definitely

phil - jacob what have u done

-1:57 pm, september 6th-

・・・

“kimi? talk to me, please.” jacob whined, trying to take kimi’s hand. she crossed her arms and started walking faster than jacob. jacob sighed and walked over to gabe who was intensely texting on his phone. a small smirk fell on jacob’s face as he perked his head to look at gabe’s phone. “who’s philip?”

jacob’s voice startled gabe and he quickly closed out of his messages. “t-the new kid, remember? he was in algebra with us? anyways, he has like 1 friend so im just keeping him company. and he, uh, has an issue i’m trying to help him with.” gabe explained and jacob ‘ooh’d. “Is gabby boo getting a boyfriend?” jacob teased. Gabe slapped his arm as a blush rose to his cheeks.

“Shut up, jacob. Besides, he likes someone else. that’s the problem. and yeah he’s cute, but i don’t like him like that.” gabe answered, moving his phone from jacob’s view. “how coincidental. both the novak brothers are gay.” jacob teased and gabe rolled his eyes. “how coincidental. both all three winchester brothers are gay.” gabe mocked, wanting to facepalm. fuck, he messed up the retort. “ooh, gabby messed up his retort....” kimi said out loud, not even looking up at the boys.

“i have a girlfriend.  dean is dating your brother. and i don't know about sammy, so only one third of the winchester brothers are gay.” jacob smirked and he could basically feel the smile creeping up on kimi’s face. “yeah, kimis a cover up. shes not a very good one.” jacob laughed and kimi stopped and walking over to gabe, hitting him on the arm. “thats enough gabby. before i tell momma novak about your secret love for you-know-who. and maybe ill tell you-know-who, too.” kimi threatened and gabe held his hands up in defense.

“ok, ok, geez. im sorry, ill stop.” gabe quickly answered and kimi smiled at him. “hug it out.” jacob blurted and gabe gave him a weird look. “what is this, full house. gosh. winchesters and howells, so snarky.” gabriel said and kimi laughed. even though it may seem like they hate each other, kimi and gabe had one of the best friendships in the whole group of friends (obviously dan and phil’s being first). gabe just liked messing with her since she’s the only girl in the group and easy to fuck around with, even though she could put up a tough fight as well.

“i wouldn’t be talking. novaks can have a pretty smart ass mouth.” mickey called from behind the three, obviously having listened to the three’s conversation. kimi and gabe turned around to see mickey, ian, and josh walking together, with dan, phil, and tyler right behind them. “you know there’s a novak in front of you, right. hes not the nicest one..” ian said with  a sassy tone. josh laughed and mickey rolled his eyes. “gallaghers can be snarky too.” gabe mumbled. he ran up to ian and basically almost made him fall to the ground from his hug.

“ian, i missed you big cousin. im getting bullied right now. dan, control your sister.” gabe said as he put his head on ian’s shoulder ian shoved him off. Gabe glared at ian. “that wasn’t very nice, ian. you know, fiona wouldn’t approve of this. she said to take care of me. she has a liki-” ian was fed up. he grabbed gabe’s collar and pushed him up against the locker.

“just shut up Gabriel! you have such a smart mouth and it’s so god damn annoying! and stop acting like my family loves you more than anything! youre just staying with us because you’re moms a junkie!” ian whispered yelled. gabe was taken back. ian loosened his grip, but gabe swung at him, hitting his jaw. ian hit him on the cheek and they both fell to the floor. mickey, jacob, and josh rushed over. mickey grabbed ian’s arm and torso, while jacob grabbed both gabe’s arms. josh tried to squeeze into the middle and seperate them.

“go fuck yourself, novak!” ian spit as mickey got him up and dragged him away to the boy’s bathroom. gabe gave him the finger as jacob tried to calm him down and pat his back. everyone just stood there, shocked.

“tell mr. gallagher that earned him tomorrow detention to. you too, mr. novak.” Mr. Alvartes’ voice announced, making the group jump. a few of them nodded, others ignored.

“but today, you’re lucky. i decided since it’s the first day, it’s rude to give you detention. so, your parents don’t know, but i could easily tell them. Now go, and i’ll see you and mr. Gallagher tomorrow afternoon.” Mr. alvartes explained. Most of the group mumbled a thank you, but gabe just scoffed, walking away


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is v intense and contains some kinda not really graphic violence put someone(s) do get hit  
> also smthing with josh and tyler ;)))))

“homework is a bitch.” kimi mumbled, throwing her penicl across the room. she had such a rough day. first off, her and dan were late to school, which meant they got locked out of their classes. so they spent that time pondering about life (and panicking), but also took a quick trip to the starbucks across the street. and of course, they annoyed everyone in the groupchat.

  


**kanye is my dAD**

**kimi- hey guys**

**dan- hey kimi**

**kimi- how r u dan**

**dan- good ur across from me in the hallway**

**kimi- cuz the dumb teachers locked their doors**

**josh- oh hey u guys didnt die**

**jacob- yeah where were u**

**kimi- our stupid dad yelled at us for a good 30 minutes about the most random shit he could think of**

**dan- i think he was a bit still drunk**

**kimi- you think**

**phil- hey did u two go to starbucks**

**kimi- oh hey philly**

**dan- yeah why**

**phil- cuz mrs. zulch saw u two and she was making fun of u guys it was hilarious**

**tyler- yeah u missed that shes so cool**

**kimi- lmao what did she say**

**tyler- so andrew pointed out the window and was like ‘those two kids are going the wrong way, the classroom is over here’ and than mrs. zulch came over and was like ‘oh, the howell siblings. of course they’d be going to the starbucks.’**

**josh- she was basically implying ur both basic af lmao**

**dan- wow how could she**

**kimi- mrs. zulch sounds cool**

**tyler- she is**

**-9:15 Am, September 9th-**

**kimi- help**

**jacob- i need somebody**

**ian- help**

**josh- not just anybody**

**dan- hellppppppp**

**kimi- i blocked all of u**

**tyler- lmao**

**-8:46 PM, September 9th-**

 

“hey kimi, wanna go to Jewel?”  dan blurted out and kimi gave him a weird look, laughing. she nodded and jumped up. she closed her laptop and closed her notebook. “why do you all of a sudden wanna go to jewel?” kimi asked and dan shrugged.

 

“well, im hungry and it’s almost 9 at night, so why not.” kimi agreed. dan went to pull on his hoodie. kimi put her phone in her pocket and put on her mocassins. she headed out of dan’s room, with dan quickly following behind.

 

“we’re heading out to jewel, dad! we’ll be back eventually!” kimi called as she went through the kitchen.

 

“whatever! just make sure, if there’s scary-”

 

“Scary big people or people from your work, dan will take off his flower crown and hold my hand, yeah, yeah. see you!” kimi finished as her and dan left the house, the sound of dan and their dad’s drunken laughter being heard as the door shut

 

-

“josh! i wanted the last oreo! you ate like the whole thing!” tyler whined, holding up the empty oreo box.

 

“i ate the whole thing? theres like 36 cookies in a pack and you ate like 30 and i ate like 6!” josh exclaimed. throwing his hands up in the air. tyler shook his head.

 

“thats not possible. i could never eat 30 oreos. you at least ate 20.” tyler defended himself. josh scoffed.

 

“whatever! you know what, i’m gonna go hand out with zack cuz hes cooler and hotter than you.” josh smirked, closing up his book. he got off of tyler’s bed and tyler’s mouth feel agape.

 

“what did you say? my brother is not.... god damnit dun!” tyler fumed as josh laughed as he started heading out to zack’s room.

 

“zack doesn’t have a girlfriend right? if he did, it wouldn’t matter right. no one can resist me.” josh lead on. he was having too much fun with this. tyler jumped up and  grabbed josh’s arm and pushed him against the wall.

 

“my brother..is not hotter than me. you’re my boyfriend, and no one else can have you. plus, he couldn’t fuck you as well as i do.” tyler smirked. josh grabbed the back of tyler’s neck and sloppily gave him a kiss. it was messy, but honestly, josh was horny, so he loved this. tyler fiddled with josh’s buckle and josh bunched up tyler’s shirt in his fist.

 

“c-close...door.” tyler managed to get out in between their kiss. josh nodded and kicked the door shut. tyler turned the both of them around and pushed josh down on the bed. tyler pinned josh’s arms above his head and josh bucked his hips. tyler let out a small gasp, but it was enough to make josh melt.

 

when josh managed to get tyler’s shorts off in the blur of so much lust, the two were interrupted.

 

“tyler, can i watch- um, what are you doing?” jay blurted, walking into the room. his small voice startled both tyler and josh, resulting in tyler rolling onto the floor and josh curled up in tyler’s bed covers. all jay did was giggle.

“j-jay, uh, buddy what do you- you want, um.” tyler sputtered, trying to slyly grab his shorts from next to him.

 

“you should stop fighting with josh. you could get hurt. oh, can i watch your tablet?” jay asked. josh held in a laugh as tyler nodded. he was so flustered and anxious.

 

“yeah, take it off my desk. don’t tell dad me and josh were, er, fighting, okay?” tyler directed. jay nodded and went over to tyler’s desk. tyler and josh just watched his movements until he left the room.

 

“i think that’s my cue that i gotta go.” josh smiled at tyler as he hopped off his bed, pulling on his shoes. tyler glared at josh, still sitting on the ground.

 

“i hate you, you know that?” tyler pouted. josh laughed and walked over to tyler. he leaned down and tilted tyler’s head up, giving him a quick kiss.

 

“i love you, too. see you tomorrow.” josh winked, leaving tyler’s room. tyler just sat there smiling like an idiot.

 

just thank god tyler’s dad wasn’t home.

-

so, phil ended up joining kimi and dan on their late night trip to jewel. currently, kimi was sitting inside the cart, while dan rolled her down the chip aisle. phil was in the bathroom.

  


**kanye is my dAD**

**ian- u guys r gonna get mugged u shouldnt be outside**

**gabe- dont worry their gonna be fine in the safety of jewel**

**josh- arent all the sad teenage drug dealers out in jewel**

**tyler- gang gang hoes**

**mickey- u guys r so dumb**

**jacob- what and ur smart ???**

**mickey- fuck off**

**jacob- love u too**

**ian- is there anyone hot at jewel all the hot ones r out late**

**ian- thats how i met mickey**

**mickey- aw thanks ian**

**gabe- yeah u guys fucked in a gas station bathroom**

**mickey- hey priorities**

**mickey- if u found a hot one, wouldnt u fuck em anywhere thats private**

**jacob- preach**

**gabe- like u and kimi fuck jacob**

**jacob- smh**

**kimi- does anyone want anything from jewel**

**ian- like for free?**

**kimi- no hoe i aint rich u gonna have to pay me back**

**ian- oh**

**mickey- can u buy me some cereal**

**phil- tf**

**kimi- yeah what kind**

**mickey- we ran out of cereal dont judge**

**mickey- well i want cinnamon toast crunch and the other fuckers want lucky charms so two of both cereals**

**kimi- gotcha**

**kimi- anyone want chips before we leave the aisle**

**gabe- grab me some takis?**

**kimi- sure anyone else want stuff**

**jacob- ooh reeses like the little cups not the m and m shit**

**kimi- lmao k**

**kimi- so cereal takis and reeses**

**ian- red gatorade**

**josh- arizona the fruit punch one**

**tyler- oreos**

**josh- oh god**

**kimi- jesus christ okay cereal takis reeses gatorade arizona and oreos**

**mickey- just put the cereal at my front door**

**kimi- ok**

 

“dan, grab 3 takis bags.” kimi ordered, looking up from her phone. dan was just staring aimlessly at nothing.

 

“dan?” kimi said and dan waved his hand at her to tell her to keep quiet. kimi turned around from in the cart and saw a group of about six guys. kimi recognized them as the biggest fuck boys at their high school. they were in the same year as dan and have harassed dan before. not only him but ian and tyler once too. that didnt work out since mickey was around the corner and knocked a tooth out of one of them and josh bruised a lot of them. for dan, though, it would be while he was in the bathroom, never in the hallway for anyone to see. so, no one could really help dan, obviously since they didn’t know when dan was going to use the bathroom. kimi tried to do something, telling mickey and jacob, but by the time they got to the bathroom to help dan, he had already been beaten up.

 

one of the guys, evan, turned around and smirked when he saw dan and kimi.

 

“hey, guys, look who we happened to run into!” evan exclaimed.

 

“get the cart...go, go go!” kimi whispered and dan whipped the cart around, pushing it as fast as he could. half the guys were on cross country and were able to outbeat him. another one, nick, grabbed the back off dan’s sweater and pushed him against a bunch of soda boxes.

 

“we saw what you tried doing, howell. you tried getting one of your geeky friends to record us to snitch us out. obviously, the video never made it out, seeing as he wasn’t at school today.” nick grinned. they hurt philip. gabe would get them.

 

“but why do you do this to-” nick punched his stomach. “did i let you speak? you should know the routine, howell.” nick snapped. dan nodded and hung his head down, holding his stomach. justin, the biggest player out of the six, walked over to kimi in the cart.

 

“hey, babe. how are you today?” justin smiled, leaning against the cart. she didn’t pay attention to him though. she just watched dan getting hurt. she wanted to scream out so bad, call for help, but she couldn’t do it. she was so overwhelmed and shocked. but, then she remembered. phil was here..

 

“phil! phil, help!” kimi yelled out. justin glared at her and so did the other boys.

 

“now, c’mon, sweets, we don’t gotta-” kimi leaned up and slapped justin across the face.

 

“i’m not a fucking slut, unlike all the other girls you hook up with.” kimi retorted, hopping out of the cart. justin just stood there shocked. he hadn’t experienced that before. she walked over to the other guys and tried squeezing her way through them, pushing them away. it was bad timing though, because when she got infront of dan to block them from him, max was about to throw a punch at him. instead, he hit kimi straight in the jaw. she fell back onto dan and they slipped down to sit down on the ground. the boys backed up.

 

“shit, max.”

 

“you hit a fucking girl. to make it worse, kimi howell. do you know the fucking milkovich kid is her friend. he’s gonna get his psycho ass brothers too-”

 

“shut the hell up, nick.”

 

jus then, phil walked over to them. he grabbed max and straight up hit him anywhere he could. nick tried to get him off max, but phil kneed him in the crotch and nick fell on the floor. two jewel workers soon came over and started grabbing the boys. another one came from behind phil and grabbed him and max. a security guard came over and switched spots with a female worker and she helped out kimi and dan.

 

“hey, are you guys okay? what did they do?” she said calmly. kimi was curled up in dan’s lap, sobbing, and held her jaw, while dan just looked away, quiet, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

 

“let me help them, please! that’s my boyfriend and his sister and they fucking hit them! i tried helping them, let me go and call someone, for fuck’s sake!” phil yelled, trying to get out of the guard’s grip.

 

“let him go, kenny. here, uh, have this arizona, free. i’m so sorry.” the lady said, handing the arizona can she picked off the shelf to dan. he nodded. she left and took out her own phone, to call the cops.

 

kenny the guard let phil go and he instantly took his phone out, bending down next to dan and kimi.

 

“hey, hey, it’s over, look up, c’mere, kimi. it’s fine, it’s fine...jacob, yeah...can you call up josh, too and bring him to the jewel...i’ll explain later. just hurry.” he held kimi on one side,  and kissed dan on the top of his head, trying to blink back his tears. no more jewel.

 

・・・

 

kimi was sitting on the edge of the curb at jewel, while dan and phil sat on the bench together. josh and jacob were talking to the police, as kimi was too fazed to talk and dan’s throat hurt. but, the cops had to get an eyewitness report, so she approached kimi with jacob and josh.

 

“hey, kimi the police need to talk to you. one’s gonna talk to dan too. they need to know fully what happened and if you want to press charges.” josh said calmly, sitting next to her. she shook her head. “no charges?” jacob asked. kimi shook her head. she was in enough trouble with the group of kids, she didn’t want to add any more trouble.

 

“are you sure ma’am? you and your brother could really get the justice you deserve.” the police officer said.

 

“kimi, your brother and you could get back at those assholes for what they did.” jacob said, putting his hand on her shoulder. she shrugged it off and stood up.

 

“yeah, well, fuck that. i don’t care anymore about ‘justice’ or revenge. sometimes when there’s no justice you have to make it for your fucking self.” kimi snapped. the tears had started again. she looked over at dan and he was staring right at her. she started walking from the jewel and that was the night.

-

**kanye is my dAD**

**josh- so does ur dad not care that she hasn’t been home since friday**

**tyler- dude its sunday night do you think shell be at school**

**dan- i hope**

**gabe- and u tried everyone**

**dan- yeah philip, jenna, mia, ella, all of them idk what other friends she has**

**gabe- i feel so bad now**

**gabe- what if shes like depressed and me making fun of her like adds onto it**

**mickey- gabbe stfu**

**ian- isnt she friends with zane and heath**

**dan- SHE IS**

**phil- ur a blessing ian**

**gabe- a good person at most**

**dan- if she is with them thats not good**

**jacob- y not zane and heath r chill**

**dan- heath smokes and kimi ends up smoking when shes around them**

**tyler- then what was the point of dare then**

**jacob- dude dare was lit**

**gabe- like kimis cigartte**

**ian- GABRIEL**

**tyler- thats not funny hoe**

**gabe- chill zane knows to keep her from smoking**

**dan- i texted them they left me on read**

**josh- oh i hate that**

**jacob- she really doesnt want us to find her**

**gabe- what set her off tho**

**jacob- well she and her brother was assaulted she wasnt in a good mood and just school drama in general**

**dan- ZANE ANSWERED**

**dan- SHES REALLY UPSET ATM AND DIDNT KNOW WHERE ELSE TO GO SHELL BE AT SCHOOL TOMORROW BUT SHE MIGHT NOT TALK OR BE SOCIAL A LOT AND SHES ISNT SMOKING**

**dan- bless**

**josh- thank gosh**

**gabe- thank josh**

**ian- GABE**

**gabe- whoops**

**phil- i dont understand how ur dad isnt freaking out tho**

**tyler- mine would send out a search party**

**jacob- kimi is the new will**

**dan- i cALL DUSTIN**

**tyler- im caleb hoes**

**jacob- ill be mike cuz hes cool**

**gabe- then ill be eleven ;)))))**

**jacob- ew**

**gabe- shut up youd love it**

**tyler- DONT KNOCK IT TILL YOU TRY IT**

**jacob- im not gay**

**jacob- i have a girlfriend**

**dan- u could be bi**

**tyler- or desperate**

**dan- hey**

**dan- thats my sister**

**tyler- oops**

**tyler- sorry**

**josh- wheres mickey**

**gabe- wheres kimi**

**mickey- omg gabriel**

**phil- there he is**

**gabe- do u think kimi is reading this**

**gabe- kimi if u r ill give u my cheese its at lunch tomorrow plz answer**

**josh- ur acting like shes dead lmao**

**ian- if she keeps smoking she might**

**tyler- IAN**

**gabe- HAHAHAHAHAHH OML**

**gabe- THATS MY COUSIN EVERYONE**

**ian- sadly**

**gabe- oh you know you love me**

**ian- partially**

**gabe- thats a big word**

**ian- possibly**

**gabe- im not  smart ian**

**ian- clearly**

**gabe- oo thats an easy word**

**dan- ur a special snowflake gabe**

**phil- WaiT**

**gabe- omg phillip**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you cant see the pic at the end, its a 'well aren't you a special snowflake' star lmao  
> comments and kudos are appreciated xx
> 
> [also random but i love zane and heath ??]


	4. chapter 3

“stop biting your nails. your fingers might be next.” mickey nudged dan and dan nodded, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.it was 8:35 and class started in 5 minutes. kimi wasn’t there. heath was there, but not zane and kimi. heath didn’t know where the two were as he stayed at his own house last night and not zane’s.

 

“where is she, mick? heath doesnt know and clearly doesn’t give a shit and class is almost starting, so what the hell?” dan exclaimed and mickey rolled his eyes.

 

“they’re probably making out or something. i’m sure they’re just running late. y’know, you sound more british than normal when you’re upset.” mickey said and dan huffed crossing his arms. he was tired and frustrated and really just wanted to get over everything. he wasn’t gonna lie, he thought his sister was overreacting just a tad bit.

 

“fucking shit, there they are. howell, what the hell?” mickey called, walking towards zane and kimi, who were climbing over the gates, while balancing the coffee cups they had. of course they went to starbucks. dan followed behind mickey, putting on an ‘im really pissed off at you and am about to tell you off even though i dont want to’ type of dad face.

 

“im gonna go, i have biology first and mrs. welsh gives no fucking mercy about tardies.” zane whispered to kimi, patting her shoulder and rushing off past mickey and dan. mickey glared at him, even though he didn’t do anything wrong. it’s just a thing mickey did.

 

“where the fuck were you?” dan snapped and kimi held up her hands, defending herself. she laughed and took a sip of her drink.

 

“we went to starbucks and the line was huge. and there was this couple taking forever to order and like the workers were so slow. i got a hot chocolate though, wanna sip?” kimi explained, holding out her drink. dan scoffed.

 

“not today. literally all weekend i was worried sick about you and couldnt text or call, or fucking snapchat me?” dan yelled and mickey tried calming him down.

 

“tone it down a notch, man.  you’re ruining your aesthetic theme or whatever by yelling.” mickey teased and dan didn’t listen to him at all.

 

“calm your shit, damn. our own father didn’t care most likely, so why should you? i’m sixteen, i got my shit together. you’re my brother, you’re supposed to support me.” kimi retorted and dan let out a dry laugh.

 

“you dont have your shit together! running away and not telling us where you’re going is a cry for help. i’m the closest thing you have to dad cuz our own doesn’t care about us, but i do! i worry about you and make sure you’re okay! but then you act like it’s all just peachy? i was worried, we were worried! me, your friends, your boyfriend! we care about you!” dan retaliated.

 

“if he cared about me, why’d he call me a selfish bitch and just a warm mouth? that fucker is a liar! he probably didn’t want to tell you we’re not together cuz he uses you guys for popularity. but you won’t drop him cuz he’s nice or whatever. i’m not going near him. and if you made sure i was okay, where were you when my mouth just tasted like pure metal and i was crying?” kimi was crying by then and the bell had rang. mickey had left.

 

“i was getting my ass beat! i was bleeding! you’re acting so selfish when you’ve only got hit once. i was hit countless times but i went on! you’re being so fucking dramatic! when will you understand i have shit too and can’t always be there?” dan was so fed up. he was on the bridge of just bursting into tears and screaming.

“oh, i thought you said, ‘im like your dad, i care for you, i make sure you’re okay’. but now you’re not. i dont want a dad i want my fucking brother who will do stupid shit with me but you’re acting like there’s a stick shoved up your ass!” kimi cried. dan laughed as hot tears slowly trickeled out of his eyes. he was ready to just shut down.

 

“you know what, fuck me for caring then! and fuck you for being a stuck up princess! jacob could do better without you.” dan spit and they just stood there. a pin could drop and it would echo.

 

“you’re a fuckin prick, daniel. god fucking…” kimi ran off towards the building. she dropped her drink and just left. dan didn’t even look back. he slid against the fence of the school and buried his head in his knees. he felt like he was pulsating as tears racked over his body.

 

“fuck!”

-

at lunch, kimi wasn’t with the group of friends. she was with zane and heath and all of their friends, like gabbie, toddy, scotty, and carly.jacob was still there, well, until dan got to the part where he called kimi those ‘things’. as much as he was upset at kimi, he was mad with jacob too. no one could insult his sister, except himself (as demonstrated before).

 

as dan explained what happened, with mickey adding in, they sat around the infamous bench they always hung out at. dan laid across the bench, with his head on phil’s lap, and his knees pulled close enough for josh to sit down on the bench as well. tyler sat on the arm of the bench by josh and gabe sat on the bench arm next to phil. everyone else stood over dan, leaning on the back of the bench.

 

“yeah, and then i tried explaining how we cared about her, cuz she mentioned our dad and how he didn’t care, but she really wouldn’t get the whole gist of the conversation. and i tried explaining how she didn’t have her shit together and it was kinda absurd to like.. and yeah.” dan explained as phil played with his hair.

 

“it’s puberty. did she seem over it when she got to school?” gabriel asked. dan nodded.

 

“i kinda feel bad cuz she did seem in a good mood until i started going off on her. she might think i wanted to yell at her, but i didn’t. i hated it.” dan sighed. jacob shook his head.

 

“she hasn’t talked to me today, but i’ll try talking to her.” jacob suggessted and dan sat up abruptly.

 

“why the fuck are you here? shit, go away.” dan snapped. jacob gave him a weird look.

 

“the hell, what’d i do?” jacob asked, completely confused. dan rolled his eyes.

 

“she told me what you called her, you prick. if i could fight, damn, you would need to watch out, mate.” dan spit. everyone gave jacob a look.

 

“what’d he call her?” josh asked and jacob shook his head.

 

“it doesn’t really matter-” jacob tried to change the subject, but dan quickly interrupted him.

 

“kimi and jacob broke up because jacob was calling kimi a selfish bitch and said he only used her to get off, and god knows what else. she really didn’t go in detail.” dan explained and everything seemed to get quiet. a group of girls walking by stopped and turned around.

 

“that’s fucking douchey, winchester. god, you’re just like your brothers. only in it for the sex.” mariana, a senior, scoffed and her two friends nodded. they simply turned around and started walking again. the whole group of friends were just staring at jacob.

 

“you’re such an ass, how could you say that?” tyler said, slapping jacob on the arm. josh shook his head.

 

“that’s a new low, winchester. fuck, just, wow. she could do so much better.” gabe added. he was visually upset and gabe usually never was upset. jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“but, i mean, it’s kinda true. she was being absurd and thinks everything is about her when you were clearly hurt, too, dan. and, like, how she tries to associate herself with everyone’s problems, and like...yeah.” jacob tried to defend himself but no one even listened.

 

“but you don’t call her a warm mouth! you’re such a...it’s disgusting!” ian exclaimed and ian never usually yelled.

 

“fuck you, gallagher. at least i got some.” jacob smirked. he was never like this. mickey shoved him away.

 

“you should leave.” he stated, trying to straighten himself up to seem taller. jacob rolled his eyes and gave him the finger.

 

“don’t bother trying, milkovich. you act all tough and shit, but you’re just scared and hurt innocent people.” jacob smiled, crossing his arms.

 

“fuck you.” dan laughed dryly. he was so done.

 

“whatever, howell. you and your sister were okay to hang out with, but hanging with a bunch of fags gets boring sometimes.” that set mickey, gabe, and surprisingly phil off. phil jumped off the bench, and started running after jacob, followed by gabe and mickey right behind them. dan, tyler, josh, and ian stood there quietly.

 

“i never really liked him anyway.” ian said, non chalantly, taking out a bag of chips from his brown bag that held his lunch. dan sighed and laid back down on the bench.

 

-

_ the better groupchat without that hoe _

_tyler- by hoe i meant jacob btw_

_ian- we figured_

_josh- what did u guys do to him_

_josh- gabe, phil, and mick mick?_  
_mickey- he ran to the douchebags from jewel_

_mickey- hes such a wuss_

_gabe- they were intimidated by us i could tell_

_gabe- it felt good_

_phil- there was no point in fighting theres been too much of that and its only the begininning of the year still_

_kimi- ugh school_

_tyler- kIMI_

_gabe- OMG HI IM SORRY IVE BEEN MEAN TO YOU A LOT AND I DONT MEAN IT AT ALL YOURE PRETTY AND FUCKING LIT AND MY BESTEST BUDDY_

_kimi- ty gabby_

_ian- u okay?_

_ian- hes horrible_

_ian- were not his friend anymore dont worry_

_mickey- yeah ur better than him hes wame_

_kimi- WAME_

_kimi- lmao yeah i just thought his hair was soft and he smelled nice_

_kimi- u know hes not worth it if he makes you go with him to buy gifts for you for the holidays_

_josh- oh then bye tyler_

_tyler- HEY_

_kimi- lmao does anyone know which class my brother is in_

_phil- algebra 2_

_kimi- r u with him_

_phil- yeah_

_kimi- can u tell him to meet me by the water fountain_

_gabe- specific_

_kimi- he knows which one_

_phil- he said he cant_

_kimi- why not_

_phil- he has to finish a packet we were assigned_

_kimi- give him the answers_

_phil- i turned mine in already_

_kimi- ok then_

_josh- our dress code is so dumb_

_kimi- i know_

_josh- so logan came into class with his ears pierced right_

_kimi- oh yeah i saw them he looks 10/10_

_josh- ikr so mr. arson looks at him and goes mr. donovan, whats in ur ears_

_kimi- lmao omg thats such a dumb question_

_ian- RIGHT_

_ian- oh i witnessed this btw_

_josh- u became a part of it_

_kimi- oml_

_josh- so logans like i got my ears pierced_

_josh- and mr. arson just glares at him and says take your earrings out_

_kimi- he just go them pierced right_

_josh- yeah u cant take them out for like a couple of days when you get them pierced_

_kimi- ik dan had to do it and i had to put rubbing alcohol on his ears everyday it was funny_

_josh- yeah same it hurt_

_josh- anyways logan tells him he cant take them out and mr. arson is like idc take them out its against the dress code_

_josh- and good ol ian bolts up and says tHATS NOT TRUE ITS 2017 WHY SHOULDNT HE HAVE HIS EARS PIERCED_

_kimi- omg ian_

_ian- thats me_

_josh- and ian pulls out the little planner thingy with the dress code and is just flipping through and everyone starts dying_

_josh- but mr. arson just doesnt have it_

_ian- yeah so he whips the planner out of my hand and literally circles the area where it says with highlighter and i was shaken_

_josh- yeah apparentyl boys cant have piercings, makeup, or nail polish_

_ian- yeah so me and josh are rebelling with other kids and were gonna paint our nails and josh will put in his piercings_

_kimi- OO WE SHOULD ALL GET OUR NAILS DONE_

_tyler- YES_

_tyler- I AGREE_

_gabe- of course you would_

_josh- also girls cant wear tight shirts, those bandana headbands, or have dyed hair_

_kimi- lit ill wear that stuff tomorrow_

_ian- r u gonna fr dye ur hair_

_kimi- ya why not_

_dan- REALLY_

_kimi- DAN HI OMG IM SORRY IM SORRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOURE MY BROTHER AND I LOVE HOW U TAKE CARE OF ME AND UR AMAZING AND I WOULD WANT YOU AS A BROTHER OR DAD OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BE UR RIGHT IM WRONG PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU_

_dan- i love you too and im so so so sorry as well and i was being too controlling its ur life do what you want but i am gonna watch after you no matter what got it_

_kimi- YES I DO THANK YOU_

_gabe- this was touching im shook_

_dan- anyways ur dying ur hair_

_kimi- yeah why not its boring anyway ill change it up a bit_

_dan- what color_

_kimi- i think maybe like this_

_gabe- its like youve planned this wow_

_kimi- well i wanted to but jacob said it wouldnt suit me_

_phil- i think youd look great_

_kimi- thank you philly_

_josh- i wanna get it dyed too_

_tyler- OMG YES YES YOUD LOOK FINE AS HELL_

_josh- lmao what color do u think_

_tyler- oh its up to me_

_tyler- i like a bright color_

_ian- yellow_

_tyler- YELLOW YES_

_josh- ok ill get yellow_

_tyler- what type of yellow tho_

_josh- idk_

_gabe- HIGHLIGHTER YELLOW_

_tyler- PERFECT_

_josh- oh god what if we dont rebel anymore_

_tyler- TOO LATE HOE_

_kimi- lmao so were going to the salon afterschool, getting our hair dyed and getting our nails done_

_phil- apparently_

_kimi- great ok whos going_

_ian- me josh u tyler im pretty sure and anyone else_

_dan- ill go i got nothing better to do_

_ian- yay_

_kimi- everyones gonna tink were so obnoxious_

_gabe- TINK_

_gabe- HAHAHAHHA_

_kimi- *****THINK GODAMNIT_

_mickey- omlll_

 

-

“my nails don’t look so ugly anymore, wow.” dan said, amazed as he stared at his matte black nails.

 

“you guys went with such basic colors though. black and white.” kimi said as she admired her own nails.

 

“and what? red is a unique color?” josh teased and kimi rolled her eyes. he had his nails painted white.

 

“it goes with the aesthetic.” kimi smiled and ian just shook his head.

 

“y’know, i use to think this stuff was too girly. but its nice. what are we doing now?” ian asked and kimi shrugged. tyler took josh’s hand and guided him wherever kimi took them and admired his nails.

 

“i fucking love your nails.” tyler mumbled and he placed a kiss on josh’s hand, making josh blush and tyler smile. dan stuck his tongue out.

 

“too much pda and cooties.” dan joked as fixed his hair and adjusted his flower crown. he was wearing his favorite one today. josh laughed and pushed up tyler’s chin, giving him a quick, sloppy kiss. dan turned away and everyone laughed.

 

“you’re just jealous your boyfriend ain’t here to admire your nails.” ian said and dan shrugged.

 

“he had guests for dinner.”

 

-

 

“this stuff is cold, i don’t like it.” kimi whined as she sat in the salon chair while the worker put the dye in her hair. josh sat next to her and laughed. tyler was sitting in an empty chair next to him taking sneaky snapchat pictures. ian had left cuz he had homework and dan went to pick up food to eat.

 

“it gets nicer when you get under the hair dryer, right?” josh directed the question at the girl doing his hair and she chuckled and nodded. she was nearly finished with josh’s hair, but kimi still had to get the bottom of her hair and it was taking forever.

 

-

 

“holy fuck, you got hotter and that’, like, impossible.” tyler’s mouth fell agape, as josh’s hair was finally washed and dryed and just looked so soft. tyler ran his hand through josh’s hair and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss on josh’s neck while hugging him. he just took the time to take in josh’s scent (which was kinda weird, but they’re dating, so) and he smelled like his usual self- flowers and cologne, with the smell of hair dye added. kimi just finished getting her hair washed and was getting her hair dried and dan was eating his mcdonalds fries while watching.

 

“i fell like, i’ll look like an entertainer for a 5 year olds birthday party.” kimi said and dan laughed, feeding her a fry. he was texting phil the whole time while eating and taking tumblr pictures of his nails.

 

“you always look like a clown, if that’s what you mean.” dan teased and she kicked him in the knee. he threw a french fry at her and the lady doing kimi’s hair laughed at them. they were so focused on each other, that neither noticed kimi’s hair being done.

 

“kimi, you look so pretty!” josh exclaimed and dan stopped and looked at his sisters hair. it was curly and pink and it suited her eyes so well. dan nodded and quickly snapped a picture of her for his story. she had covered her face and it was kinda blurry, but it was the first picture. the salon worker turned kimi’s chair around and kimi’s jaw instantly dropped. she thought it was the prettiest she would ever look.

 

“damn, and jacob said i would look ugly. what a hoe!” she exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. she quickly took a picture of herself and posted it on snapchat

 

“you know, if i wasn’t gay, i’d smash.”                               

 

“hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's gonna be lit watch out
> 
> also, if you couldn't see the pic, this is kimi's hair:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0d/23/96/0d2396d7b375ee81485904461da27431.jpg


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao im so so sorry i havent updated in 17 years but i got distracted lolwhoops BUT heres what i started so um its a quick filler thats quite intense im so dramatic in this story but real update soon

“sports is so much work, i don’t know why you even bother.” dan said as he followed phil into the guys locker room, along with gabe. gabe and phil were trying out for the boys soccer team, like they did every year. kimi was, too, but obviously she was in the girls locker room. tyler, josh, and dan were watching, and tyler and josh were gonna save spots on the bleachers (even though they really didn’t have to, since people weren’t allowed to watch tryouts, but the gym teacher liked dan and phil, so he let them.) jacob was also supposed to be trying out, but they didn’t know for sure if he would.

 

“footie’s the only thing i got going for me. i suck at maths, i can read, i guess, and there’s nothing you could do with science.” phil answered and gabe snorted, making both boys look back at him.

 

“you guys are so british. ‘ooh, look at me tea and me crumpets while i do me maths and play footie while saying the letter zed cuz im too cool to say zee!’ gabe teased, adding on with the most offensive play on a british accent. dan gave him the finger and phil laughed, wrapping his arm around dan’s shoulders. gabe laughed as he set down his bag on a bench, going to pull out his change of clothes. phil did the same and dan just leaned against the lockers. more boys started filing into the locker room and dan just tried staying small. he didn’t want people to think he was trying out, which would probably end up with a lot of teasing. which, sadly, happened anyway.

 

“hey, howell, you trying out? what’s the point though?” a boy named jayden called and two of his friends laughed. dan felt his cheeks getting red and tried to ignore it.

 

“coming from someone who hasn’t made the team in two years. what makes you think you could this year, johnston?”  another kid, christian, retorted and jayden glared at him. dan turned around and smiled at him, and christian smiled back. people could be nice. dan turned back around and his phone started vibrating a lot.

 

**kimi choo**

**kimi- someones taking pictures in the girls locker room**

**kimi- and we dont know where he is**

**kimi- we can hear his camera but like hoe im scared**

**kimi- who knows what they could do with them**

**kimi- could you please ask anyone if they know**

**dan- yeah gimme a sec**

 

this was absurd. dan nudged gabe and showed him the texts. gabe’s mouth fell agape and he took dan’s phone and showed it to phil. phil then took it and stood up on the bench, banging his hand against the lockers to make noise.

 

“ok, i’ll say this once and no questions will be asked! someone’s taking pictures of the girls in the locker room! does anyone know who it is?” phil announced and the boys were silent. 

 

“it’s probably the yearbook nerd kid! t...t something!” someone called out. phil gave dan his phone back. there were more texts

 

**kimi- ITS NOT SOMEONE FROM OUR SCHOOL**

**kimi- WE SAW A GLIMPSE OF THEM THROUGH A WINDOW**

**kimi- THEY WERE BIG AND HAD GREY HAIR**

**kimi- DAN PLEASE**

 

“he’s not a student! he’s on the roof or something of the girls locker room! he’s looking through the windows!” dan blurted out. phil, christian, and two others left the locker room to go find them. gabe stuffed his and phil’s backpack in a locker and dragged dan along too.

 

**dan- get all the girls away from the window and leave the locker room and if anyone is like exposing anything or mid change tell them to put clothes on**

**kimi- THEY FOUND HIM**

**kimi- PHIL AND EVAN ARE UP ON THE TOP TRYING TO GRAB HIM**

 

the two ran over to the girls locker room and the group was outside. there were police as well. phil and evan we’re talking to police as the guy was being pushed into a police car. kimi saw dan and rushed over to him, hugging him.

 

“it was terrifying! it’d be dead silent and all you could hear is camera shutters and, i just, i feel so yucky!” kimi cried. dan just held her. this was horrible. just then, one of the coaches blew their whistle.

 

“ok, everyone! we apologize for the horrible interruption, but we will still go on with practice! if you are ready, please gather onto the field!” she announced and everyone listened. kimi let go of dan and wiped her eyes.

 

“will you stay close by my practice? please?” kimi asked and dan nodded. phil approached dan, kimi, and gabe, looking pissed.

 

“they’re gonna look at the camera for evidence and then burn it. i made sure of that. god damn pervert.” phil mumbled, grabbing dan’s hand and interlocking it with his. dan was taken back, but just went where phil dragged him.

-

“ok, pair up in groups of threes and get in a line when you have your group! let’s go!” coach lawrence directed the boys tryout team, and the echo of coach dee’s voice could be heard from the other side of the field, directing them, too. tyler, dan, and josh were sitting in the bleachers, discussing what happened.

 

“what are they gonna do to the guy?” josh asked, laying across tyler’s lap. tyler groaned and shifted himself so he was more comfortable. dan shrugged.

 

“i’m guessing they’ll most likely put him in jail. he was nasty.” dan said and tyler nodded.

 

“the girls seem okay now, though. they’re doing their girl soccer thing. go them.” dan turned around to see what the teams were doing. in the group of 3, they were kind of in a big triangle. one person acting as a goalie, the other on the right of the goal and the final person on the left of the goal. the person on the right would pass to the person on the left, and the person on the left would shoot it in the goal, trying to avoid the goalie. that’s all that dan could get from his prior knowledge of when kimi goes on and on about it. they would probably weave the ball in and out of the cones next and do whatever else happens at a soccer tryout. kimi was in a group with her friends Jenna and a girl dan remembered as Callie? 

“did you hear about mickey and ian’s fight?” tyler asked and dan shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. josh even perked his head up, too, not knowing as well. 

 

“what happened?” josh asked and tyler pursed his lips. he laughed nervously.

 

“i guess i’m not supposed to tell anyone…” tyler smiled sheepishly and dan sighed, shaking his head. josh laughed and laid back down.

 

“well, now you gotta tell us.” josh said and tyler groaned. he stretched his arms and cleared his throat.

 

“honestly, it’s not that big of a deal, really. it’s such a ‘them’ fight, ya know? anyways, mickey was at  ian’s and he found the corner of some kind of packet. mickey being mickey, thought it was the corner of a condom packet. also, it was in ian’s room. so mickey’s like, ‘are you cheating on me? i came out for you’, all that stuff. and buddy pal ian is like, ‘it’s the corner of the seasoning for a microwave soup.’ mickey doesn’t believe him and tries forcing ian to find the rest of the package in the garbage and ian is shook cuz mickey doesn’t trust him enough to believe it’s a soup packet, and yeah, it’s a mess.” tyler explained and dan laughed. Josh joined him and shook his head. 

 

“that is such a them fight, oh my god. so, they’re not talking just because of this?” josh asked and tyler nodded. josh laughed.

 

“those two man. it’s probably gonna be forgotten in, like, a week. those two can never stay mad at each other.” dan said. josh nodded in agreement and tyler shrugged. they turned their attention to the soccer tryouts again when something seemed to be happening between both teams.

 

“god damnit, now what?” dan groaned. all three of them got up and walked down the bleachers to get closer to what’s happening. dan called for kimi and she ran over.

 

“what happened?” josh asked, leaning over the railing.

 

“we all decided to play a whole game with both boys and girls and stupid anthony kicked the ball right in callie’s face and everyone thinks her nose is broken now. she’s a trooper, i know callie. she got tripped and hit with the ball last season numerous times, this is like a tiny scratch to her.” Kimi explained.

 

there’s always something happening at this high school.

-

**retards**

**josh- kimi**

**josh- u cant just name things retard**

**gabe- HAHAHAAH KIMI OMG**

**josh- GAABE**

**gabe- JOOSH**

**tyler- TYYLER**

**gabe- lmao u ruined it**

**tyler- ik**

**kimi- why do u think i named the gc retards**

**kimi- i didnt**

**gabe- mhm**

**kimi- I DIDNT**

**dan- lmfao it was me**

**josh- DAN**

**gabe- BAHA**

**gabe- WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY TO ME**

**josh- u guys are horrible people**

**josh- ur all going to hell lmao**

**dan- since when werent we going to hell**

**josh- lmao ok tru**

**phil-  u guys are so wow**

**dan- thanks i know**

**phil- oh whatever**

**kimi- so on instagram i saw this picture of these little boys kissing and it was like a literal peck on the lips and like it looked so pure it was on one of those lgbt pages on the explore page and it reminded me of all of u**

**kimi- except gabe god only knows his sexuality**

**gabe- god wouldnt like my sexuality**

**kimi- OHMG**

**phil- when did we turn so religious**

**gabe- idk hopefully we dont upset anyone reading**

**kimi- shh gabe that’s breaking the forth wall**

**dan- were very sorry**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> also anthony and dans collab is whats keeping me living in this story i might put anthony in here..

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated xx !!!


End file.
